A headset display optical system is a display screen-based image magnifying system. An image generated by the display screen is magnified by the optical system to present a virtual image at a certain distance from human eyes, such that a user may be totally immersed in a virtual scene, free from interference from external information. In many application fields, users of headset display optical systems work in mobility. This requires that the optical systems should be compact in structure and light in weight while guaranteeing imaging quality, and meanwhile should have a relatively large FoV (field of view).
A challenge for designing a headset display optical system is that increase of a focal power of the optical system will cause increase of surface-type curvature of the lens, and glass will become increasingly bulged, which increases weight of the headset display optical system and accordingly optical aberration.
Therefore, it is an imminent problem to be solved in current development of headset display optical systems as to how to solve a conflict between focal power and lightweight of a headset display optical system.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.